youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
A Christmas Carol in Sonic Style
Disney's A Christmas Carol is a 2009 3D computer animated motion-capture holiday fantasy comedy-drama film written and directed by Robert Zemeckis. It's an adaptation of the Charles Dickens story of the same name and stars with Shadow the Hedgehog as Ebenezer Scrooge as a young, middle-aged, and old man and the three ghosts who haunt Scrooge. The film was released in Disney Digital 3-D and was the first Disney movie in IMAX 3-D. It's also Disney's third film retelling of A Christmas Carol following 1983's Mickey's Christmas Carol and 1992's The Muppet Christmas Carol. The film also marks Shadow's first role in a Walt Disney Pictures film and his second Christmas film (after How Shadow stole Christmas). Plot In 1843, Ebenezer Scrooge (Shadow), a bitter and miserly old moneylender at a London counting house holds everything that embodies the joys and spirit of Christmas in contempt. He refuses to visit his cheerful nephew, Fred (Tails) at his Christmas dinner party with his family, and forces his underpaid employee Bob Cratchit (Sonic) to beg to take the day off for his own family. On Christmas Eve, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of his former business partner Jacob Marley (Silver), who had died seven years prior and is now forced to spend his afterlife carrying heavy chains forged from his own greedy ways. Marley warns Scrooge that he'll suffer an even worse fate if he does not repent, and foretells that he will be haunted by three spirits that will help guide him. The first spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Past, which shows Scrooge visions of his own past that take place around the Christmas season, reminding Scrooge of how he ended up the avaricious man he is now. In the visions, Scrooge spends much of his childhood neglected by his father over the holidays at boarding school until he's finally brought home by his loving sister Fan (Cream) who dies prematurely after giving birth to his nephew, Fred. Scrooge later begins a successful career in business and money lending, and becomes engaged to a woman named Belle (Maria) though she later calls off the engagement when his obsession with wealth drives her away. The elderly Scrooge is unable to bear witnessing these events again and extinguishes the spirit with its candle snuffer cap. The second spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Present, which shows Scrooge the happiness of his fellow men on Christmas Day. Among them are Fred, who playfully makes jokes with his family at Scrooge's expense, and the Cratchit family, who are barely able to make do with what little pay Scrooge gives them. Scrooge is touched by the Cratchits' sickly young son Tiny Tim (Manic) and his commitment to the spirit of Christmas, and is dismayed to learn from the spirit that Tim may not have much longer to live. Before dying, the spirit warns Scrooge about the evils of "Ignorance" and "Want", which manifest themselves before Scrooge as two wretched children who grow into violent, insane individuals. The third and final spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, which toys with Scrooge by chasing him through the streets of London on a carriage before showing him the final consequences of his greed. Scrooge sees in this future that he has died, though none mourn for him: Fred and his wife are elated to inherit his wealth; Scrooge's charwoman Mrs. Dilber is shown to have robbed him and given his belongings to a fence named Old Joe; and the men who attended his funeral had only gone for a free lunch. Tiny Tim is also shown to have died, leaving the Cratchit family to mourn him on Christmas. Scrooge is horrified and asks the spirit whether the images he has seen are sure to happen or can be changed. To little response, the spirit reveals Scrooge's own grave, showing his own date of death as December 25 of a forthcoming year, and forces Scrooge to fall into his empty coffin sitting in an deep grave atop the fires of Hell. Scrooge suddenly awakens to find it is Christmas Day, and that all three spirits have visited him over the course of one night. He joyously gives a child on the street some money to buy a prize turkey and have it delivered to the Cratchits. He then attends his nephew's dinner, giving money to the poor and celebrating with his fellow men along the way. When Bob Cratchit comes to work, Scrooge grants him the day off and raises his salary after he has him deliver the money to the bank. As he steps out, Bob Cratchit affirms with the audience that Scrooge has become a kinder man and a second father to Tiny Tim, who survives thanks to Scrooge's charity. As the film ends showing Scrooge carrying Tiny Tim on his shoulders down the streets, Tiny Tim quotes, "God bless us, everyone." Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog as Ebenezer Scrooge, a cold-hearted, tightfisted, frugal man who despises Christmas and all things which engender happiness|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Bob Cratchit, Scrooge's abused, underpaid clerk|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Jacob Marley, The ghost of Scrooge's former business partner, bound in chains and damned to walk the earth due to his selfish, wasted life|link=Silver the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy Bee as Tiny Tim, Cratchit's youngest son|link=Charmy Bee Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Mr. Fezziwig, the proprietor of a warehouse business for whom Scrooge worked as an apprentice|link=Knuckles the Echidna Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as Fred, Scrooge's optimistic nephew and only living relative|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Maria robotnik by dorkomora-d4y2unn.png|Maria as Belle, Scrooge's ex-fiancée|link=Maria the Hedgehog Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream as Fan Scrooge, Scrooge's late sister who died prematurely after giving birth to Fred|link=Cream the Rabbit Sonia the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonia as Belinda Cratchit|link=Sonia the Hedgehog Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Bob Cratchit's wife|link=Amy Rose Maddy the Hedgehog.jpg|Maddy as Martha Cratchit|link=Maddy the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge as Mrs. Fezziwig|link=Rouge the Bat Cosmo smiled 4.jpg|Cosmo as Fred's wife|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Mushu5.jpg|Mushu as Ghost of Christmas Past, the first of the three spirits that haunt Scrooge in order to prompt him to repent. He is depicted as a young, androgynous human with a waxy, candle-like body and a flickering flame for a head, who speaks in a dreamy, slow voice with an Irish accent, and sways about|link=Mushu File:Wreck_it_Ralph.jpg|Ralph as Ghost of Christmas Present, the second of the three spirits. He is depicted as a large, jolly man from the north of England, with red hair, a full beard, and a green ermine robe who ages rapidly while he is with Scrooge. He has a tendency to laugh heartily, even as he dies, and carries the sins of Ignorance and Want upon his person, in the forms of horrifying, savage children|link=Wreck it Ralph File:Mephiles_the_Dark_11.jpg|Mephiles as Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, the third of the three spirits. It is depicted as a large shadow in the shape of the Grim Reaper cast across the ground or a wall, and occasionally emerges into three dimensions to point at something or to chase Scrooge in a large, shadow-like horse-drawn hearse|link=Mephiles the Dark Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies